


Photograph.

by SandyKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Death, Ereri Week, Gay, Love, M/M, Riren Week, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyKitsune/pseuds/SandyKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small Ereri fic and it's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to publish it n.n This is based on Ed sheeran's song "photograph" ♥

Levi grabbed the phone, the aeroplane was reaching the airport. He smiled and read again the message that Eren sent to him. 'I'll be waiting for you in the airport. Don't be late! I love you, x'. Levi let out a small laugh and sighed, he squeezed the small picture between his fingers. After a few minutes, he was in the outside of the airport but...Eren wasn't there. Levi frowned and let out a sigh, Eren was always punctual, always. He grabbed his phone a bit worried and suddenly the screen lit up with Eren's name. Levi hesitated a bit, he had a bad feeling, and when he heard the voice at the other side of the line he frowned, it was Mikasa. 

"Levi..." she whispered.

"Mikasa? Why do you have Eren's phone? He's alright?" Levi said and gulped.

"I'll send to you the hospital address, please, hurry..." was all that she said and then she hung up.

Levi squeezed the phone and ran to the hospital when he had the address. He looked for Eren's room when the nurse told him the number of the room. Eren always had respiratory disorders, but it wasn't so serious... Levi felt his heart beating really fast. When he opened the door, his heart broke. Eren was lying on the bed, and he was so pale... he had a lot of bruises and wounds. Mikasa lowered her gaze and Armin did the same.

"I'm sorry..." she said, Levi walked toward the bed, but Eren was... Levi felt the tears pouring out of his eyes, he clenched his teeth and let out a shaky sigh. 

"W-what...?" he wasn't able to speak, he was in shock.

“He decided to go walking to the airport… he wanted to buy something, I wanted to go with him, but he refused…” Mikasa said and then he took a deep breath, “apparently a car appeared and… it was an accident, he was alive a couple of minutes before you…, but…” she said and rubbed gently his shoulder. “We’ll be outside”.  
Levi placed his hands over the mattress and closed his eyes. Suddenly the reality crashed against him, and he opened his eyes. Eren was dead. His Eren… he began to cry and leaned his head against Eren’s chest, for some stupid reason he was waiting to hear his heart… but… 

“Eren…” he said and shook his head. He gasped trying to breath but he couldn’t, he was so shocked. The raven grabbed his hand and looked to the table that was near to them, he saw a paper bag, he took the bag and inside, there was a small box. He embraced Eren’s body; he was so straight and so cold… He cried until he wasn’t able to cry more. Eren was going to ask him for marriage, but… Levi felt his heart broken even more than before. The night before the funeral was hard, the vigil… Levi was beside Eren’s coffin all the night, he had the ring, at least he had the ring, and he bought another for Eren. He grabbed his hand and it was so cold. He felt like if he had no more tears, not anymore. The funeral was exactly like the vigil, hard. His friends were with him, Isabel and Farlan… and Eren’s sister, and his friend Armin.

 

Almost a year had been passed, but Levi remained depressed… Since Eren’s death he never smiled again, he barely ate something; he was thin and pale, more than never. He had big dark circles under his eyes. Levi caressed the photograph. There were they, Eren and him. He remembered that day so well. They both were a bit angry that day, because Levi had a difficult work, he had to travel a lot of times and Eren couldn’t go with him always because of his work. But Levi said to him if he wanted to go to dinner outside and Eren accepted. Eren forgot about the quarrel and Levi felt better. That night Eren said something that marked Levi so much… something that Levi listened every night inside of his head. 

“You know what, Levi? I never thought to have a family, adopt a child, marry someone… you know? I always thought that all those things wasn’t made for me… but, now” Eren shrugged and Levi was so surprised and glad to hear him, “but, I would like to marry you, and adopt a child with you…” 

Levi squeezed the picture and felt the tears again. He looked at the ring and let out a shaky sigh. He decided… someone decided to break all their dreams, and now Eren was dead, and Levi was dead in life. He was so empty. The night of the dinner, they found a photo cabin, and under one street lamp, Eren looked at him and spoke with a smile.   
“Sorry, I have to say one thing” he said and took air, and then he gave the picture to Levi, “I’m sorry, I was stupid… you have to work and I understand, it’s okay… but… Can you take this picture with you when you are away from me? Inside your jeans, close to you… and you won’t ever be alone… just hold me and… I’ll be there with you, waiting for you to come home” Levi smiled and Eren kissed him, cupping his face. He remembered his soft lips so well. Levi was so happy that night, he thought that love sometimes could hurt, but there was the only thing that he knew, Eren’s love kept him alive, but now… they both were dead. Levi looked to the photograph again, and smiled bitterly, he kept all the love in that photograph. And there, Eren was alive, and he had his amazing eyes opened, and Levi was smiling, and their hearts weren’t broken. He clenched his teeth. In the picture, the time was frozen, they were smiling, and together, and alive… Love could hurt, yes. But love could heal too, Levi was sad when he met Eren, his mother died and he was alone, and Eren healed his heart, fixed him and his soul.

“You can keep the photograph until we meet at the airport when you come back again” Eren said the last day that Levi saw him alive. Levi smiled and nodded, he knew something, Eren’s love healed him and now he was so happy…   
“Hear me Eren, I’ll be back soon, remember this with every piece of you… I love you” and then they both kissed. Levi knew that Eren’s love would be the only thing that he would take with him when he die.

He was psychologist, but when Eren dead, he had to let his work, because he was depressed and now was him who needed therapy. But, what a stupidity, he doesn’t needed therapy, he needed to be with Eren, but Isabel insisted so much… He woke up early in the morning, he wanted to visit Eren’s grave. He drove to the cemetery and walked to Eren’s grave. He placed the flowers over the tomb and took a seat. “Hello…” he said and pressed his lips trying not to cry. “Eren… I miss you” he rubbed his eyes and sighed. Levi clenched his eyes and took his phone; he had a voice message from Eren saved. He sent it to him when he was flying. And he heard it when Eren was already dead. He pressed the button and heard his voice again. ‘Levi… well… I know, I’m a bit cheesy, but… I miss you, please, come back soon; I’m waiting for you… and, well… I love you, and I need you…’. Levi buried his face between his hands and cried. He felt so empty; he was like a ghost, so… why he was alive? Perhaps he walked that morning to the cemetery to see Eren’s grave for the last time.

“I’m not well Eren… I tried, but I can’t… probably I’m being stupid and probably a coward, but I want to be with you… I left my work, and you know?” Levi let out a bitter laugh and caressed Eren’s name over the grave. “When I was working, I always said the same to my patients, ‘You can’t rely on someone to be happy…’” Levi’s voice sounded broken. “But… it’s so easy to say… is what we do best. We give advices that we can’t so, and that’s why it’s so easy. I’m sorry, I was late… I promised but I…” Levi closed his eyes and took air. 

“You died and I wasn’t with you… I regret…” Levi wasn’t able to speak more, he was so exhausted and… he just wanted to be with him. He kissed the grave, it was probably a stupidity but… “Sorry Eren… I’m not as strong as you believed, I’m weak, and if I was strong, it was for you…” Levi walked toward his house, he left his car, he didn’t care about it anymore. He hugged the picture all the way home, and once he was inside his place, he heard Eren’s message for the last time, perhaps when he passed away he just… die, but he needed it, perhaps he just would die, but he needed it, perhaps he would be with Eren forever, or maybe he just would die, but it would be a relief anyway. He took all the pills that he had and then he fell asleep little by little. He wished to see Eren, at least one last time.


End file.
